


The Night Has Eyes

by Drakon54



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakon54/pseuds/Drakon54
Summary: Drake is your average college student by day, half-assing his classes and barely paying attention to them.By night, however, he becomes someone else.





	1. Masked: A Grim Night

It was a regular night in New York. Most people were at home, in their beds, fast asleep. Others were out on the town, partying, clubbing, and just having a grand time with the life they have. 

Drake was neither of those people.

Here he stood,in front of a side door to what, on the surface,seems to be a regular bank. In reality, it was a place for where the mob hid all their dirty money. Money from drug running, human trafficking, arms deals, and more that he can't even imagine. 

Taking a shaky breath, he mentally steeled himself, gripping his Glock 34, modded with a Trijicon RMR Type 2 sight, a 19-round magazine, threaded barrel, and a black finish. He holstered the gun and pulled his bandanna up to his nose and his hood over his head. It wasn’t a great disguise, but it would keep his face hidden, and that was more than enough for him. 

_ ‘Let’s get this over with,’ _ he thought, silently opening the door to do what he plans to do. The first goon he saw was a large, burly man wearing a white suit over a pink Hawaiian shirt and black dress shoes. The man was looking away from him, a mistake that would be his downfall. Drake, taking advantage of his ignorance, brought out his combat knife and stabbed the man in the back of the neck, instantly killing him. Yanking the blade out of the man's skull, the body collapsed to the ground with a hard thud. 

“You won’t be needing  _ this _ anymore,” Drake whispered as he took the weapon off of the man's corpse. He checked the weapon over, recognizing it as an H&K Fabarm Ultrashort. He started to rifle through the dead guys pockets, finding a couple of extra shells, a card for some free Starbucks, and his wallet. Taking the card and shells, he silently put the wallet back in his pocket and closed his eyes, saying a small prayer.

"Ut Dii benedicat tibi cum tutus transitus ad interitum¹," he said, closing the man's eyes before walking behind another thug and pointing the shotgun at the back of his head.

_ 'Let's start the chaos,' _ he thought, pulling the trigger, blowing the man's head like a grapefruit. Loading another shell into the chamber,he heard somebody scream at him in Russian, most likely to be orders. Quickly pulling out his pistol and aiming, he shot the thug in the head, instantly killing them. 

_ 'That's one hollow point down, twenty nine left to go,’ _ he thought, putting his gun back and picking up the dead man's pistol, an H&k USP Compact. A nice one, if a little overdone. He took any spare ammo and started walking towards the open door until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his location, making him duck near the door. Three goons rushed in, one of them carrying a PP-19 Bizon, another carrying a Makarov PM, and the final one came in with a Skorpion. They all ran into the room in a panic, not checking if he was even there. Now was his time to strike.

He dashed forward, body-checking one of the goons while shooting at the other two, killing one and severely injuring the other. The grunt he slammed into the wall tried to raise his gun, but a single slug shot quickly ended it. 

"Эй, ублюдок! Ты забыл обо мне, да?!²" He heard being shouted towards him. Looking towards the direction of the voice, he saw that the injured thug was getting up. 

"Ну и что?! Отвечай мне, сукин сын! Я вырву тебе кишки и повешу вместе с ними!³" the goon screamed at him, running towards him.With very few options, Drake took a shot at the fool, hitting him right between the eyes. The man's body flopped to the ground with a hard thud. Unfortunately, it seemed to have alerted the other goons of what's going on as he heard what sounded like nearly a dozen men coming down stairs.

Drake quickly grabbed the Skorpion and a bit of extra ammo and took cover behind one of the walls facing the stairs ready to fire upon the thugs. 

The thugs aimed their weapons, consisting of an AK-47, two MP5, two Uzis,and five Bizons, at Drake’s hiding spot and fired upon it tearing walls apart in the process. Drake started firing back with the Skorpion, killing a few and tearing the stairs apart with the high fire rate. He kept firing with the Skorpion until a good amount of the goons were dead. He leaned back into what remained of his cover. He then started to hear gunshots and screams, before a wall of smoke filled his vision, causing him to cough and tear up from the chemicals that made up the smoke.

_ ‘Shit, tear gas! I gotta get out of here!’ _ he thought frantically, running to the exit. He needed to get out of there,  _ immediately! _ Not really thinking of a plan of escape, he jumped through the window onto the street and ran into an ally coughing and sputtering hard.

“What the hell?! Who thinks of using tear gas in a confined space!?!” he sputtered, still having a bit of the smoke in his lungs. He eventually calmed down enough to call his best friend for a ride back to his apartment.

“Jaune, you there?” he asked over the phone. He needed a ride back, mostly because he doesn’t really have a car.

“Yeah, I’m here. What’s up? “ the Arc lad tiredly asked his roommate. Drake winced,  _ hearing _ the all-nighter taking its toll on Jaune. He knew that pain, especially the nights before a big test.

“I need a ride back home,“ he asked the Arc. He heard a loud groan and sigh, feeling sorry for him. He's doing an all-nighter, and when he's done, he has to pick  _ his _ sorry ass up. 

“Alright, I’m on my way,“ Jaune told Drake before hanging up. Drake started to wait for him, playing some idle games to pass the time. Half an hour later, he heard the roar of an engine and a sports car rolled up in front of him. The darkened front windows rolled down to show a tired Jaune in his pajamas staring at him. 

“Get in, we’re going to bed,"the tired blond said to the redhead. Drake did as he was told and got into the passenger seat. The car drove off into the night back to their shared apartment flat that has two rooms one bathroom and a fairly large kitchen. Drake walked to the couch and simply collapsed on it, groaning and coughing a bit.

“Tear gas?“ the golden haired lad asked, getting a nod.

“Yep, it sucked major ass and I want to fucking die," Drake groaned in pain,"God, it hurts to breathe." Jaune simply chuckled at Drake’s pain before leaving for his room to sleep the night away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: May the Gods bless you with safe passage to the afterlife.  
2: Hey, motherfucker! You forgot about me, didn't you?!  
3: Answer me, you son of a bitch! I'll rip your guts out and hang you with them!


	2. Unmasked: Calm Of Dawn

Drake woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He groggily got up from the couch and started to walk towards the kitchen, rubbing last night from his eyes. Yawning, he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Diet Coke before closing the fridge and cracked it open. Taking a sip of his drink, he brought out his phone and checked the time and was mildly surprised by it.

_ ‘Huh, it’s ten in the morning. I must’ve been really tired. Welp, thank god I don’t have classes today,’ _ he thought before continuing to drink his coke. He honestly didn’t care either way if he had classes. He has a free day and that’s good enough for him

“Good morning Drake. Did you get some rest?” Jaune asked, walking into the kitchen. Drake simply nodded in response as he finished his soda and walked off to change. Jaune simply smiled at him before he started to make breakfast. 

Drake got to his room and started to change out his vigilante out and back into normal clothes, which consisted of a black Nike hoodie over a red shirt, jeans, and gray Converse. He grabbed his keys and walked out of his room to see Jaune making breakfast. 

“I’m heading out. Going to go visit my brother,” he said. He wanted to catch up with him. They haven’t talked that much to each other and he’s curious to see how he’s holding up.

“Oh yeah, Luke, right? The dude who works at the police station?” Jaune asked, trying to remember the names of his siblings. They have met once or twice, but it was mostly when they were all blindly shitfaced.

“That’s the one. I’mma go see what how he’s doing and if he even still has the job,” he said. He left the apartment and started on his way.

(*)

He walked into the precinct, waving at the receptionist.

"Hey Drake, how's it going? Haven't seen you in a while, my guy. How’s life doing for " the dude said, giving him a small smile. 

“Going good. Just here to visit my brother,” Drake responded before opening the double doors and walking to Luke’s office. He was greeted by a couple of the officers as he approached his destination. He walked to the door and opened it, expecting himself to see Luke either asleep, working, or watching videos. What he got was an empty office room.

“You’re looking for Sergeant Redgrave, correct?” a voice behind him asked. He turned around to see a young looking woman with platinum blonde hair standing a head below him.

“Yeah, I’m looking for him. He’s my brother. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Officer…Schnee,” he said, taking a quick look at her badge. “I was planning on just chatting with him, but he doesn’t seem to be here." Just as he said that, Luke ran towards them before stopping between them, winded.

"Okay, I'm here. Sorry, I had to deal with some things," he said between breaths, panting before regaining his composure. "Anyways, Weiss, you said that you needed to give me a report?" 

"Yes, it's a report about the attack on the bank,” she said, handing him a thick file alongside a pen drive. Luke took them and walked into his office before closing the door in their faces.

“………well, that’s rude,” he said, before turning to see her giving the door a glare. “ _ So, _ this place has a firing range. Wanna go blow off some steam there?” he asked, not really knowing what to do. Normally, he would ask if they want to play some games, but he had a feeling that she’s not really planning on playing Titanfall. She sighed, seemingly resigning herself to her fate. 

“Sure, why not? Follow me,” she said as she started to walk in a certain direction, Drake following her. They went down a few flights of stairs before walking down a hallway to a pair of steel doors. They both heard the sound of loud heavy metal being played behind the double doors, making Weiss facepalm while Drake simply raised a confused eyebrow.

“Yang, I swear to God,” she muttered under her breath before opening the doors and letting the full scale of the music alongside the sounds of shotgun blasts verberate throughout their body, making them clamp their hands over their ears.

_ ‘Sweet mother of fucking bloody shit!’ _ he thought, before he walked up behind the blonde woman before tapping her on the shoulder. She turned her head with a slightly confused look before just now realizing she has her music on blast. She gave them a slightly sorry look as she grabbed her phone and shut it off. She put her Mossberg down and turned around with an awkward smile on her face.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” she apologized, chuckling. He rolled his eyes at her, not really being upset at someone he barely even knew.

“No big deal. Just keep it down, okay? People might want to use this place too, you know,” he said, slight snark in his voice. She gave him a slight smile at him before noticing Weiss behind her. She pushed him out of the way and brought the girl into a crushing hug. He let them have their moment and walked to the armory to grab a gun. He grabbed a Glock 22, a P226, an M4 Carbine, and a Remington 870 shotgun. He grabbed some magazines and shells before he walked to a stall and loaded a magazine into the Glock before he just started dumping rounds into the target.

He started to zone out the rest of the world as he fired round after round into the target, each shot hitting it's mark. Every time any of the guns had an empty magazine, he quickly reloaded before he continued to fire. A quick tap on his shoulder quickly brought him out of his trance. He turned his head to see a woman with light olive skin smiling at him. She had black wild hair, golden eyes that could stare into his soul, and black panther-like ears on her head. Not to mention, she was gifted in certain  _ assets _ .

“Yeah, I think that they’re dead,” she said, pointing to his target. He looked down his lane and saw multiple bullet holes in the target, almost tearing it to shreds. The whole head and most of the body was shot to bits, only remnants showing what it once was.

"Stressed about life? If so," she said in an understanding tone of voice, patting him on the shoulder, giving him a solemn nod, "I understand completely. We all need to vent in some way." She then walked off, giving him a small pat on the back before leaving him to his own thing. He ignored the small pull in his head to stare at her and kept looking forward. When he was certain that she was gone, he let out a shaky breath and started to leave the station. 

_ ‘Man, I need to control myself,’  _ he thought, rubbing the back of his head. He always got distracted by things. Every time he’s around a girl, his brain just either shuts down or starts focusing on things that would get him fucking decked. As he was mentally scolding himself, he suddenly bumped into someone, knocking a few files out of their hands. 

“Shit! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Let me help you with that," he quickly apologized. He bent down and started to collect the files, until one caught his eye. He grabbed that file and started to take a quick look through it. 

_ 'It’s a file on a bunch of crime lords. Seems like that the police have been keeping an eye on them,’ _ he thought, beginning to flip through it, filtering out the world.  _ ‘Jose Drago. Moyra Edmond. The Joi Twins. Sho Harvey. Miss Malachite. Bakarov. And a  _ whole _ bunch more.’ _ He silently gave back the files and walked out of the station, mind running a mile a minute. He decided to go to a familiar comic shop to clear his head.

(*)

_ ‘God, I’m bored,’ _ Cassie thought, scrolling through Twitter with a bored look on her face. It was a pretty slow day for her at Comics and Manga Maxs Loadout. While surfing the net for interesting things, memes, and shitposts, she came across some hate for her some of her recent art.

[Why are her tits so big? It’s so unrealistic lol] one anonymous commenter left on her piece. Her eye twitched, getting annoyed with people hating on it for dumb reasons. It left an  _ extremely _ sour taste in her mouth. Why hate on something for a dumb reason?! It’s fucking art! She decided to call him out a bit. [Have you even seen my tits?] she left as a response to the hate tweet before she continued to surf the web[His cock is way too big for it to be human. Now a horse faunus, on the other hand...] another comment came in, making her grind her teeth. She knew what the hidden meaning behind the comment was and it pissed her off to no end. 

[Well, it’s human, and if it isn’t true to life, I don’t know what is] came her speedy reply before she got off Twitter and started to scroll through Tumblr.

The door opened and in came her favorite customer, Drake Redgrave. She quickly stood to attention and gave one of the few genuine smiles that she had to give to anyone.

“Hello there! Tell me, what are you looking for today?“ she asked, kinda giddy at the sight of him. Can you blame her?! It’s her favorite customer! Not to mention the only guy that when they see her, she doesn’t try and hit on her or looks like a fat neck beard of a man, mouth breathing on everything, face covered in zits and black heads.  _ ‘And the smell of those guys. Ugh, just thinking about it makes me want to barf,’ _ she thought, nose slightly crunching up in disgust. At the thought of them, she already wants to barf.

“Are you okay?“ she heard the voice of Drake ask her. Hearing the worry in his voice, she quickly snapped out of it and gave him a reassuring smile.

“ Oh, I’m okay. Something just came to mind. It’s no big deal,“ she said, dispelling his worries if he had any for the moment. He gave her a small smile, making her heart skip a beat. Her face turned a light shade of pink making her pale green scales stand out more on her face. Drake chuckled at her face, making her pout at the redhead. 

“I’m not here to buy something. I needed to give myself some time to process something. Not to mention, I just need to make sure you carry a certain comic for my roommate, “ he told her, getting a small giggle out of her. He always thought that she was cute when she laughs. 

“Oh, okay then. We do have a large selection of comics and manga here,“ she told him the matra she was instructed to say since her first day here at the comic shop. He nodded and went off to look for the comic. Her eyes traced over his body, taking in all he has.

_ ‘God, he must be shredded underneath his clothes,’ _ she thought, staring at his toned forearms. She could already see it now. His toned body against hers, arms wrapped around her neck as he pounds her into a coma. Their sweaty limbs wrapped around each other as they enjoy the afterglow, tired from last night. _ ’Good god, I have fallen hard for him,’ _ she realized, face turning red.

Drake, meanwhile, felt a weird chill go up his spine. He looked around, getting the feeling that he’s being watched. There were only a few people in the shop, calming his paranoia. Letting out a sigh, he quickly found the issue of X-ray and Vav and took a photo of it. 

“Alright, I found what I needed,” he said, putting his phone back in his pocket, “I guess I’ll see you later, Cassie.” He left the comic shop before walking back home, a small smile on his face.


	3. Masked: From Shadows

“Okay, remember. This is a  _ stealth _ mission. As in, don’t use a fucking shotgun unsilenced. Do you understand?” Jaune said over comms. Drake nodded, alone in the elevator. He glanced at the camera in the back right corner of the elevator.

“Don’t worry about me, man. I’ll be fine,” he said underneath his breath, slightly reassuring the Arc. Jaune knew that he could take care of himself in a fight, that was fairly obvious. But Drake was reckless, and that was what honestly worried him. 

“I hope so. Cause if you die, I’m kicking your ass,” Jaune said, making Drake roll his eyes. The elevator door opened and he walked out into the hallway and, after a couple of minutes of searching, he finally found the apartment. He knocked on the door before quickly bringing out a loaded Beretta 92FS Compact with a steel slide. 

“Who the hell is it-” the thug said, opening the door to see a gun barrel trained on his skull. The man didn't even get to react before getting a 9mm round through the skull, alerting the other thugs. The man fell to the ground with a hard thunk, eyes wide in shock. Drake simply walked through the door before closing it behind him and locking the door. He shot another round into the goons chest before holstering his pistol grabbing a MAC-11 with from their dead hands. Suddenly, bullets started to tear through the wall next to him, making him duck to the nearest form of cover. Hearing the sound of clicking, he fired a volley of rounds through the wall, a few hitting their mark and killing the goon. He ran into the living room, where there were two men, one armed with a Remington 870 while the other had a Glock 18 with an extended 30-round magazine. 

Before they could react, he fired a volley of bullets at them, hitting one in the head and the other in the shoulder, making them duck behind the couch. Silently bringing his pistol, he fired another volley with the MAC, emptying the mag. Hearing the sound of clicking, signaling that the mag is empty, the goon grabbed the shotgun of his dead friend. Standing up, he expected to see the fucker scared for his life. What he saw for the last time instead was the barrel of a gun aimed at him and the poison-looking eyes of his killer. A final shot rang out, alongside the sound of a dead body hitting the floor.

"Jaune, it's done. Goons are dead," Drake said into comms, as he started to grab any and all guns and bullet casings in and around the apartment. The more he can do to give the police a hard time catching him, the better. 

"Alright, onto the next step. There is a laptop in the living room. Grab it and plug the USB into it, that way I can run a program that'll give us their hideout," Jaune said as he grabbed the shotgun and put it in his backpack. After putting the final casing into his backpack, he grabbed the laptop and plugged it in. 

"Okay, just need to run this program-thank you, Ren-and...done! We got the location of their base of operations," Jaune cheered, making a mental note to give Ren a huge hug because  _ holy shit, it actually worked. _

"Alright then. Now that we have the location, we can go there and finish them. We're doing that tomorrow night, right?" Drake said. 

“Yep. We’re doing it tomorrow. Right now, you get the hell out of there,” he said, not knowing that Drake was already on the pavement and walking away from the building. He simply chuckled before turning off his comms and continued to walk home.


	4. Unmasked: Lunch with a friend

“Come on, man! Be honest,” Sun said, pointing a fork with some cobb salad on the end of it at him. Drake rolled his eyes at him, a small smile on his face. They were hanging out at a Chick-fil-a, not far from the university grounds. 

“Again, no way in hell am I winning a fight against Vegeta and that’s the truth,” Drake chuckled before taking a bite of his chicken sandwich. He honestly couldn’t believe that Sun would think that he would fight Vegeta! Who in their right mind would do that?!

“Seriously, dude. I still think that you could fight Vegeta in hand to hand,” Sun said, eating another bite of his salad before settling the fork down. “Anyways, we’re getting off topic. I need to talk to you about you about something. It’s important.” Hearing the change in his tone of voice, he set down his sandwich and leaned forward, setting his elbows down on the table. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” he asked, slightly worried because he has rarely seen him in this state. And if Sun Wukong is being serious, then it’s gotta be important. Sun grabbed a slew of photos from his bag and threw them onto the table. Taking a quick look at the photos, his blood quickly ran cold.

They were all photos of him. Granted, all of the photos were at least unable to catch his eyes. All of them had the date written of his recent excursions as a vigilante and it seemed that they were all taken from surveillance.

“This guy’s been all over the news recently. No one knows his name, but the thing that they do know is that, this dude? He doesn’t mess around,” he said as he brought out a notebook with a bunch of sticky notes protruding from it. He sat it down on the table and passed it over to Drake. Opening it, he saw a bunch of notes on the gangs he killed, observations about his attacks, theories about where he’d hit next, and pictures on him while masked.

“Well, I’ll be damned. The one and only Sun Wukong, taking notes! It must be the end times,” Drake said, keeping a straight face while he was internally freaking out. Freaked out, and a little impressed. He has never seen Sun  _ this _ motivated on anything. Or, at least, anything that he knew from working with the monkey faunus. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, I noticed something. Every time he finishes what I can only assume is a hit job, he steals as many guns and all the shell casings that he can carry. He did that for every single one, except for this one,” he explained, pointing to the page that he was on.

“The attack on the bank. He would’ve done his regular routine if it wasn’t for the tear gas,” he said, mentally making notes. Sun was right, he would steal a bunch of guns and all of the shell casings usually, but he didn't do that at the bank.

“Right?! Now, after the tear gas was used, all the cameras went dead. It was almost like that was planned to happen at that  _ exact _ moment!” Sun said, a smile on his face. He quickly chugged down the rest of his banana smoothie before slamming down the cup. “So, that leaves two possibilities. One, a bunch of allies of his got him out of a bind, but if so, why would he run? Which leads to my next theory,” he said.

“That it was someone better armed, well trained, and experienced,” he stated. It suddenly made a lot more sense. Whoever threw in the gas was probably well trained and had experience.  _ ‘I should probably be a bit more careful,’ _ he thought.

They both finished what they were eating and left the restaurant, planning on going back to university grounds.


End file.
